New Girl
by Cookiemonsta8666143
Summary: Bella just got to forks high, when the she bumps into the Sex crazed teen. Is she sexually frustrated or is he just another player. Join Bella in her "adventure" where she finds the truth about sex, Edward and maybe even, love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been reading a lot of fan fiction lately and decided it would be a good idea to write my own. Please keep in mind that this is my first time writing, so when i mess up, don't hesitate to tell me and ideas are welcome. Hope You like **

**- Love, CookieMonsta8666143 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and lastly this is an ALL HUMAN story :) (This is mostly a Bell Pov, but i'll throw in a lot of Edward POV's)**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was home alone. Again. Between Charlie's job and his gold digging girlfriend he never had time for me. Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High, and I was nervous as hell. It was bad enough that I was the new girl in school, and even worse that everyone knew me, before I even knew them, wouldn't I be the talk of town. I looked at the red digits on my alarm clock screaming 11:59 I decided to call it a night and wait for the 'morrow, where hell awaits me.

~New Girl~

My alarm clock woke me up at 7:00 I did what I had to do brush my teeth, shower and made myself look decent. I was very "Thankful" for the big ass, rusted Chevy truck that Charlie had left for me. Like the asshole I am I got lost going to school even though Charlie left me directions a five year old can follow. By time I got there I was late, the parking lot was deserted and once, twice or maybe 5 time I almost killed myself. Usually in the middle of no where it's usually cold but when I got inside the school building it was hot as hell. While waiting for my schedule in the office I took off my purple cashmere cardigan and stalked around the building with my white tank and Chuck's. "Mike Newton" I didn't know exactly how to respond so I simply shook his hand. "I-" "Isabella Swan. Chief's daughter". Like i said talk of the town, if he was being nice maybe he's not like the others. Using conversation to fill in this awkward silence I asked him where my English class is. "You have it with me cool. Maybe we could sit together".Well he's nice, but clingy.

~New Girl~

After the humiliating introduction in English, my day passed in a boring ass blur. When i went to lunch I met some Asian kid, an annoying Jessica, and an Angela. She was quiet making her, my new best friend. A couple minutes before the bell wrung I went to get some fresh air in the hallways. When I got to my locker, being the clumsy bitch I am I fell flat on my face knocking the wind out of me as I went down. I felt arms pick me up, strong ones. When I caught my breath I looked up to meet my saviors eyes. Well there goes my breath again. His hair was a coppery mess that was meant to be grabbed on during climax. His eyes were as green as freshly cut grass. And those lips, the lips that curved into a sexy smile, a smile that said_ "Another one in my spell"._ "Are you OK?" "Yes". All I could say was those monosyllabic words because if I didn't words like _"Fuck me" _or _"I'm so wet" _might have come out my mouth. As if reading my mind he said something like I kid You not "So Who are You fucking tonight". And with that I pushed him off of me and walked, well ran to the bathroom like the Virgin bitch I am

* * *

Edward's Point of View

When I saw that fat ass walk out of the cafeteria, I had to follow. When I heard her fall, I cringed knowing this might happen often. I picked her up and wondered why she wasn't making any eye contact. When she finally looked up, she stared at me probably fucking me with her eyes. I gave her my_ "Your gonna be my next prey"_ smile and that's when I practically smelled her arousal. She wanted me. "Who are you fucking tonight". When she ran away I couldn't help but look at that ass go. Maybe she's not that type of girl? Or maybe she is. Either way I'm going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ambush me. I tried to make Bella innocent, and don't get me wrong she is but she can, and, will get wild. On the other hand Edward is nothing but Sex Crazed. Ill update very soon maybe by the end of the day but please don't give up on me I promise it'll get better and maybe even a little raunchy ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter 2 to "New Girl" and I'm really sorry if the format gets messed up this is my first time I hope you enjoy and pleas remember this is profit free story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Who are you fucking tonight?" _Who the hell does he think he is? I wasn't some floozy ass bitch going around humping anything with a pulse. First day of school and I already have a hit list. Number One….. I don't even know his name. I was pacing around the bathroom 'till I looked into the mirror. Was I flushed? Pleased don't tell me I was turned on by some arrogant jerk who only wants to get in my pants. I splashed cold water on my face until I heard my name "Bella!" I was so scared that I splashed water all over my tank top making completely see through. Oh Joy. "Oh Bella I've been looking all over for you" The fuck? I've been here less than a day, who could've been looking for me, how did they even no me. Oh wait talk of the town. A short black hair girl skipped toward me. She looked as though nothing in the world bothered her, or no one ever crossed, and that hit me with a pang of jealousy. "H...i" I stuttered unable to get the words out of my mouth. When she looked at my face she could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter?" When she said that, I immediately confided in her. I told her everything. Everything except for the fact, that bounty paper couldn't help the situation, in my velvet underground. "Oh sweetie, it must be so hard" she said giving me a bear hug. You would expect her to be fragile but she was probably stronger and more coordinated than I'll ever be. She continued "Come over to my house later on we can talk some more if you'd like. We could hang out and stuff, it would be fun, and by the way don't mind Edward he could be a douche bag most of the time" Edward. The way it rolled off my mental tongue made the water works start all over again. "Well are you sure, I mean we just met, and all" I asked. "Of course it is. And it's perfect too. Edward won't be home tonight so you can be at ease." Wow back that up he won't be home. Oh god there related, but I won't even see him so it's all good. "Ok. But what time should I come over?" She thought for a while. "6:00 is good. Here is my address and phone number. I could tell we'll be great friends" She said, with a Cheshire grin plastered on her petite face. "Well I should go to class now, so I'll see you at six" I started. "Bella, period is over in a minute" Oh shit I didn't even go to class. "Oh well. I guess I'm going to go home now I don't feel like handling the stress of adolescent's and there pervy ways." "Well I'll see you later. Bye!"

~New Girl~

When I went home I took a shower. I threw the panties that I wore today in the garbage, because it was drenched in secretion. I wanted all physical reminders of Edward out of my life. I just wish I could erase the mental reminders. An hour or so when the water started to get cold; I blew my hair out to the point where it was straight. I put on the same cardigan and Chucks, and a different top and jeans. "Fuck" I forgot to go shopping for new cloths. I mean don't get me wrong I hate shopping with a passion but my boxes weren't dew to come until Sunday, and that was three days away. I can't believe I was so stupid to forget. I was procrastinating all of Tuesday, and all of Wednesday and it was already 4:30 I couldn't go now. I Threw in my last pair of jeans, top, and a Blue sweater, I only had a thong to where. Another thing I hate, but it was either this or go commando, not something I really enjoy. I called Alice and she picked up on the third ring. "Hey Bella" how did she know it was me? "Hey Alice, um I'm kind of embarrassed to ask but, my pajamas got dirty last night, and that's all I had to wear 'till my box's came. Anyway I was just wondering if it was ok if I borrow some of yours." I was very apprehensive to what she was going to say. "Sure no prob. Is there anything else I could help you with?" she asked. "Um, no. Thanks by the way, I really appreciate your generosity." Wasn't she a life saver. "It's ok I have to go but I'll see you in a hour" with that I said my good-bye's and hung up.

I Put my (gift from my mother Renee) VS Pink duffel bag in my shitty truck and started my truck cautiously, because if I didn't I probably would have killed it. Who am I kidding it was already dead. Since it started to rain; when I got there I had to be extra slow, and extra careful. 10 minutes later when I got to the door step (I know Pathetic) the door swung wide open and Alice pulled me in out of excitement. A tall guy who looked more like a street fighter character, than an actual human was sitting on the couch with a girl that made Barbie look like trash. They introduced themselves as Emmett and Rosalie.

Introductions said, and done Alice rushed me in her room and we talked. We talked about everything. Like how Emmett was the oldest of the Cullen's and was a senior. Edward was the middle child and a junior. Alice was the youngest but was a junior, because she skipped a grade and always wanted to have a sibling with her when she graduated. The girl Rosalie was Emmett's Girlfriend and was also a senior. Edward was single and playing the field, pretty well I guess, and Alice well Alice didn't have anyone. Although she does thinks Rosalie's brother was pretty hot. And in return with all that information I told her about Charlie and his hussy. And how he wouldn't even realize she was gone. After all that we decided to go to sleep. It was minutes to 10 and I couldn't sleep. "Alice, I can't sleep." The bed moved and she got up and turned on the lights. "I know what would help you relax. A massage! It always helps Rose. Lie on your stomach on the floor and I'll be right back." I did as she said and waited all the waiting on Alice got me tired. How ironic I was drifting off, but I was still lucid enough. I heard her come back in the room and start massaging my back. I couldn't help myself, as I let out a loud, but very embarrassing moan. With that she managed to get my bra off and out from under me. She started getting lower a little past my hips and under the visible straps of my thong. "EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Oh shit this can't be good. He didn't even answer her. He just upped and walked away. I crawled on the bed and drifted to sleep. Did it really take a potential rapist to put me to sleep? Something was very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: since it's the holidays i have no guarantee that i could update often but i'll keep writing promise**

**- Love CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess I lied. I had time to do one more chapter for today and I guarantee you that this is it for today. Tomorrow I'm not sure if I could update but i will definitely try. Again I say this is profit free, and I do not own twilight. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up, when the sun was still hiding. I looked at the alarm clock it was 5:34. I was thinking about what happened last night with Edward. Was I that much of a slut? I wouldn't even care if he knocked me up. As long as I had his hands caressing me I wouldn't give a damn. Oh man, what was I saying? I climbed out of Alice's bed, being careful not to wake her up I fell flat on my face for the second time in a little more than 12 hours. I found my way to the kitchen so I could get a glass of water. When I opened the fridge I found the water all the way at the bottom. "Nice view." When I heard _his_ voice I jumped up so hard that I hit my head, and let go of the bottle of water in my hand. Watching it, make a pool of transparent liquid all over the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He scoffed, and I mentally kicked myself for asking that question. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I live here." He continued on "But what I want to know is why is there a ravishing sex kitten standing in my kitchen." Putting emphasis on the 'my' in his sentence. He circled me like a predator circles' a prey. "Well I'm sorry to burst_ your_ bubble, but I'm not a 'sex kitten' I'm an actual person." I said proud of myself for setting him straight.

"You could've fooled me. Especially with the way you were moaning to my touch." Thank god he was behind me and he couldn't see my blush. "Why did you do that?" My voice was getting louder, but I remembered there were people sleeping in the house, so I lowered it. "What did you expect? A sexy, half naked girl, on the floor just begging to be touched. You were so lucky Alice came I was so close to stripping you down, and taking you from behind." I took in a breath and he turned me around pressing me up on the kitchen's island. "Next time I'll be very lucky." He grabbed my hand, and placed it on his cock. "What are you doing?" I asked. Was he attempting to rape me? No he couldn't be. I enjoyed it to much, and I wasn't stopping him.

"Do you see what you're doing to me?" He said all I could do was whimper he started talking again. "When I left Alice's room last night I had to jerk off. I imagined your plump lips, sucking me off." He started kissing me roughly but so sweetly at the same time. "But you know what really got me off? It was when you straddled me and you were riding my dick so hard. But it was only just a fantasy. Mark my words Isabella Swan it will become a reality soon." Before I did something I regretted I pushed him off of me, again in a little more than 12 hours. I ran to Alice's room and slammed the door behind me. "Bella what's wrong." It was funny how a facial expression could give you away. I just hope my Poker face was good enough to get through Edward. "Nothing it's um, nothing." She gave me a _you're not fooling anybody face _"Bella" she said, a little like a parent scolding a child. So much for that poker face I was working on. AGAIN I confided in Alice for the SECOND TIME IN A LITTLE MORE THAN 12 HOURS. "Oh I'm going to kick his ass." She was very serious and I unfortunately, felt a little scared for Edward. "Alice you don't have to do that." She hissed at me. "He needs to be taught a lesson." Oh god she turned from angel of the light, to demon of the night like that. Remind me never to get on her bad side.

"Fine but, afterschool can you come with me shopping I need new cloths, and I don't know where any of the good malls are." "Oh Bella I would love to". -_- Bipolar much. "We don't even have to go to school today we'll cut" If I didn't have to see Edward today count me in. "Fine, I'll go get ready."

Two hours later we were in Alice's Porsche heading to Port Angeles. This car was way too gorgeous for a small ass town like Forks. After a while of not paying attention I asked Alice what was wrong, and she told me it wasn't starting. "Bella we have to use your car." I scoffed My car she must be joking. "My truck won't even take us down the driveway. I'll be lucky if I even got home with that piece of shit." Alice just stared at me. Until I realized she was looking past me. I turned around. "Oh hell no, we are NOT, asking that asshole for anything. I'm not in the mood for his bullshit. Not after what he pulled in the kitchen.

"Trouble in paradise?" he said leaning over my side of the car. Great. "Thanks', but no tha-""Wait" Alice interrupted. "We need a ride to the mall". Thanks Alice for throwing me under the bus like that. After 'quietly' arguing with Alice for half an hour I reluctantly got into his silver Volvo and turned on my iPod to avoid any type of conversation that can conjure up.

When we got there it was noon. I got out of Edward's car and stretched, only to find him staring at my exposed skin. I glared at him and pull down my sweater. He put his hands up in mock surrender backing away slowly. Edward left me and Alice alone, and a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders'. We were in the mall for hours. I got all type of unnecessary shit I didn't need like perfume and junk like that. We went to Forever 21 and Alice thought it would be a good idea to inform me last minute about a party that was happening tonight. I bought myself, a black strapless dress that was cut to my lower back. I thought it was slutty, but Alice thought it would 'Compliment my figure'. Our last stop was to the one, and only, dreadful Victoria Secret. Alice's face lit up, like a child's face lights up in a candy store. She gave me all types of lingerie to try on. After all the hassle I only bought one set which was a purple lacey halter baby doll with a matching panty set $40.00 fucking dollars. But I had to admit that it was very cute.

When we were ready to leave the mall we ran into Rose, and her younger brother Jasper. Alice became a little girl. Again since Jasper wanted to leave, but Rose wasn't even half done with her shopping, we decided (more like Alice decided he should hitch a ride with us). Leaving me to sit in the front, with Edward. I decided it was best for me to go to sleep so I did. When I woke up Edward was playing with my left tit. He was trying to find a way to pinch my nipple. I slapped his hand away even though I literally, just creamed my panties. I slapped his hand, only out of reflex. He couldn't know that's exactly where I wanted his hand . "Wake up sleepy head." I just stared at him. "Can you just leave me alone?" I whined. I wanted to leave; even though my body was telling me to stay. "I'll leave but, I just can't wait to see you in that lingerie." My face heated up, and he winked at me while leaving his car. Leaving me so wet I was considering going commando write here and rite now.

* * *

**A/N: this whole thing with Bella falling and De ja vu was completly coincidental since the cat's out the bag whenever she falls something good might not come out so don't get your hopes up. I'll try and update soon**

**-Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation, well I'm still on Vacation and it's hard especially with this bootleg computer but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Edwards' Point of View

One hour left. That's all I needed. I promised Alice I'll make an 'appearance' until 11. I was bored as hell with all the girls here. 4 blowjobs and 2 lays, and all I could think about, was Bella. "And that's why I should be your girlfriend." Girlfriend? Oh yeah I was talking to that annoying, whore. Jessica Stewart? Stanley, I don't know, and I really could care less. She started fixing the collar on my blue button down shirt. "Tell me you love me Edward. Because, I love you, so much." Oh shit, that's my cue to leave.

I tossed back my drink and started to leave; until this stupid bitch grabbed my arm and probably left a mark. "Edward" she whimpered. Fuck. "I love you, Bella"….. Did that just come out my mouth? "Bella! Ughhh. I hate that slut." She tossed her drink, (which by the way smelled like shit), in my face and left. Fuck Alice, I was taking a shower and going to bed.

I was in my bedrooms' bath until I heard something crash. "Fuck" we muttered simultaneously. I got out of the shower, taking my time until I exited, to find a very hot Bella, on her knees in front of me "Couldn't stay away, could you?" Bell looked up at me, stopping at my crotch, and licking her lips. She quickly looked down at the glass vase she broke. Luckily the ugly part broke off. Well the whole thing. "Bella get off of your knees, before I put my dick in your mouth, and cum hard in it." She got up quickly stepping on a huge ass piece of glass on her way up. "FUCKKK" She screamed, filling the whole room with her plea. Only if she were screaming 'fuck',for a different reason. I picked her up, and placed her over my shoulder. I gently placed her on my bed; going back to the bathroom, to put on cloths. "So why are you in hear?" I asked, shouting so she can hear me. "Some guy named James couldn't take no for an answer, and since I heard Alice and Jasper making sex noises, I didn't want to _disturb_, and this was the closest room."

My sister was having sex!? Who cares Bella's in my room. Since I only had pajama pants I walked out of the bathroom in only those to find Bella lying on her back; her dress riding up to show pink and yellow cotton panties. Fuck I might have to go back in the bathroom and rub one out. I put on the tightest whit shirt I own, showing Bella my washboard abs. I slipped In beside her. She tensed so hard I could visually see it. "what are you doing?" She asked. "Um sleeping… in my bed". She got up and went to the door. She must've pulled out the glass, because she was walking, slightly with a limp. "Bella where are you going?" I asked. To find somewhere to sleep." She said, like I was the dumbest person in the world. "Well Bella, you have some options:

Sleep with Alice and Jasper Or Rosalie and Emmett. Where you will get the pleasure of hearing them all night long

Sleep in 1 of the 2 guest bedrooms, which by the way turns into public orgies

Or you can do option number three sleep in this nice cozy bed with me.

"Well I don't have anything to wear so sorry." I took off my shirt and tossed it to her "Now strip!" she turned crimson and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door sht. When she came out, I couldn't help but whistle, As she climbed in bed next to me. These are the times I thank my parents for being cheap and buying me a twin bed. "Listen! I'm not here for you, to cop a feel!" she said after I took my hand off of her smooth, naked thigh.

Surprisingly we talked. We talked about Miscellaneous shit that no one gives a fuck about. We talked until 1:00 in the morning. I fell asleep with her in my arms a little after she dridted off

It was 3 in the morning, when something woke me up. "Edward." I was fully awake when I knew what was going on. "Edward, Fuck." "Bella what's wrong?" I asked I looked down, to find her eyes closed. Isabella Swan was having a wet dream about me! I didn't notice but she was pressed all on me. The shirt that was on her, was riding up all the way to the bottom of her breasts. I looked down at her legs draped over mine, watching her hump me, like I was a job that she was devoted to. I wouldn't call it dry humping because her panties were so wet, it outlined her pussy, to the point where I saw her swollen folds. I was hard as a rock. "Oh fuck Edward….YESS." This chick was still at it. The next thing I did, was probably the worst thing any guy in my situation could do. I woke her up. "Bella! Wake up!" She woke up, and was breathing ragged breaths.

She looked at me and just mauled me. Her lips were so sweet, all I could do was deepen the kiss and pull her fully on top of me. She started grinding on my already hard cock, rocking back and forth. I took her top off, just to find her, only in her pink and yellow panties. I pulled my pants down, making my cock spring free. When she saw it, she gasped. When she kissed me again, I felt her nipples poking me while she jerked me off, I don't know what came over me but 2 minutes in and I already cummed all over the place. But there was a lot. It got all over Bella. Cum all over her hand, her thighs, her stomach, and on those gorgeous breast of hers. When she felt it, she rolled off of me and stared at the ceiling, not bothering to clean up my mess.

I decided to return the favor and started to finger her. She started to moan, and call my name out. Her cries became softer. She came and, fell asleep. Wow that went all wrong. But practice make perfect.

~New Girl~

Bella's Point of View

I woke up with Edwards's finger in me. What the hell happened? Shit, I'm so embarrassed how can I have fallen asleep on him. He probably feels terrible….. You know what. That wasn't my problem. The real problem was what almost happened. Edward's cum was all over me. Knowing this, made me wet. What the hell was wrong with me? I found pleasure in this? I started rocking back and forward on Edward's finger. After a couple of seconds; Edward woke up and started moving his fingers forcefully into me. "Edward!" I screamed when I came. I looked at him and he had his signature smirk. "BELLAAA!" I heard my name, outside the door, in the hallway. Soon enough Edwards' door was off its hinges, and I was faced with a Surprised Alice, a smug Emmett, blushing Jasper and an _I-Don't-Give-a-fuck-about-this-shit_ Rosalie. I quickly hid under the covers and snuggled closer to Edward. He chuckled and held me possessively. Possessively? I looked up to see Alice, shaking her head disapprovingly, walking out of the room. All I could say was: the shit finally hit the fan.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so i know this chapter was...special but i tried to get an EPOV in the story. Is it possible that Edward Cullen might have feelings for Bella? I don't know. U'll have to see and find out. Remember to leave a review and keep up!**

**-Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so this is chapter 5. I don't really have anything to say so Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's Point of View

After Alice left, Rosalie was next, followed by Jasper, and Emmett. When I turned to face Edward, he just had a smug grin on his face. Was the smile on his face because I almost caved in? Or was he just being Edward? I got off his bed and ran to his bathroom; I slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I have done, such a thing? I took a quick shower, and grabbed the nearest towel I saw. When I stepped out the bathroom, I released the breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

I sprinted to Alice's room in record time, Changing into a Forever 21 dress Alice conned me into buying. It was white at the top, and had a grey band, separating the pink bottom that had white Japanese floral patterns. I slipped on the pink, suede ballet flats I also bought, and left. When I got into the kitchen, 5 pairs of eyes landed on me. "Edward can I speak to you for a second?" I asked. I sat on the couch, looking down, playing with my fingers. "What the hell was that." I asked. He flinched, I guess I said it a little harsh but still. "What was what?" he asked. "That little bull-shit stunt you pulled last night. You took advantage of me." I stated. He laughed, but I could tell he wasn't amused. "Last time I checked you're the one, who practically jumped on me, and started to kiss me." Shit, he had a good point.

"Listen. Just don't touch me ok. I don't want anything to do with you. You're nothing but a simplistic, Man-Whore." I brushed past him to leave until he grabbed my arm. "Maybe I'm not the whore, maybe it's you. No one asked you to maul me like some sex crazed teen. So the next time you call me a whore just think about yourself first." Oh god tears are coming, and there coming fast, I pushed him out of my way and left. I slammed the front door and Thanked god that my shitty Chevy started. I floored it making it groan loudly. Well at least I know how to make a terrible dramatic exit.

~New Girl~

When I got home another problem was waiting for me. Charlie and Slut number 3, Amanda. I dropped my keys in a bowl, and realized Charlie had his infamous get together going on. There weren't a lot of people there, less than 20 but more than 10. It didn't matter though; I just wanted to be alone. I went to my room to find my childhood best friend Jacob there. "Bella! I've been waiting here all morning for you" My mood instantly changed. When I was younger and I visited Forks, I always looked forward to seeing Jacob. And I went from being pissed, to ecstatic just like that.

I ran up to him and gave him a Bear hug. He hugged me back and I felt better 100%. We talked all day, stopping for occasional bathroom breaks, and junk like that. It was dark out and everybody was starting to leave. "Bella when can I see you again?" he asked disappointed for the fact that he had to leave. "Jake, you know you're always welcome here." I told him also little disappointed he had to leave. He did his signature kiss on the cheek and left. That whole kiss on the cheek thing was kind of odd, because when we were kids he always did it to me, and hated doing it to his mother. I assumed it was a crush, but maybe his crush gradually grew, each year he aged.

It was 11:00 pm when someone knocked on my door. "What Charlie" I was taking a nap; I was a little cranky but oh well. Unfortunately it was Amanda. "Hey babe, there's some hot guy asking for you, He's downstairs; you better hurry up before I take him for myself." She said with a wink. Ugh such a slut. She went into Charlie's room and I headed downstairs to find Edward fucking Cullen waiting for me. I did an about face and ran up my steps. Two steps later Edward was holding me. Carrying me down the steps, in only a couple of strides. He put me on the couch in a sitting position. He was blocking my one and only way of escape. "Bella, please I'm sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said; please I didn't mean to hurt you" He was done talking, and I was done listening. "The difference between me and you is that I meant what I said, I don't want anything to do with you, so please just go." A few seconds later the door slammed, and I heard his tires screech. I don't think he took it well.

On Monday I was exhausted. I was fine in the daytime; but in the night, my dreams were on repeat of what happened on Friday night with what Edward and I did. By time lunch came Angela, and Mike showed me around the school. They showed me the library, gym (A class I have yet to go to) and other places I might need for future references. The Bell rang, and Mike asked what class I had. 1 word and 4 syllables later Mike was more excited than a puppy who's done a good job. Turns out him and Angela have the same class I do. Best news all day. Well, because of Angela, sake, Mike was starting to piss me off a little. Unfortunately, we were on the other side of the school, making us late. Mike walked in first, then Angela, followed by me. "Well Bella so nice of you to join us." I didn't know if he was saying this sincerely, or sarcastically. I'm going too guess the latter of the two. "Congratulations, you get the honor of sitting next to our brightest Edward Cullen." What a pleasure it is. "Oh gasp! I get to sit next to Edward Fucking Cullen." I told Mr. Banner in a faux enthusiastic way. Half of the class snickered and the rest was just surprised. Majority of the surprised faces were from the sluts around Edward. I took my seat and listened to Mr. Banner's lecture on the lab procedure we will be doing tomorrow. Every now and then I would catch Edward staring at me. after a while I started to give him the bird, giving him some kind of a hint. When class was over I tried to get up but Edward pulled me right back down. "What the fuck Bella? Please I have to talk to you; I'm going to make a proposition. Just come to my house later on please." I didn't want to tell him yes so I left and went to gym

In gym we were sparring. Thank god I didn't have to spar with Mike turns out this is another class we have together. But my luck ran out when I had to spar with that annoying kid James.

When gym was over I decided to skip the shower trying to get to Edwards house before him so I could talk to Alice. But since I'm Bella and nothing good ever happens to me, I found Edward waiting by my truck. I guess I should've taken that shower after all. "I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house" I said. "Well I came with Emmett, but he ditched me and went somewhere with Rose." He explained; fuck, Emmett "um sure whatever, but I have to go home and take a shower first."

I took my shower, and put the same cloths I had on today. When we got to the house Edward let me in. "Is Alice here?" I asked. "Her cars not in the drive, so no." he said. "So what did you want to tell me, that you couldn't tell me at school?" I said a little annoyed that he dragged me all the way in the middle of the forest. "Well I was wondering if we could be friends." He asked shyly. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's all you wanted me for? Fucking friends." "Bella!" he stopped me from my rant "Not only friends. Friends…with benefits." Oh he just doesn't know when to shut the fuck up. "Friends with benefits?" I repeated like a dumb ass "Friends with Benefits?" only this didn't come from me…or Edward. It came from a very livid Alice.

* * *

A/N: So maybe the roles are reversed. Is Edward the one who's sexually frustrated, he has to be sleeping with all those girls for a reason, and maybe Bella is just CRAZZY for sex. I don't knnooww. you'll just have to find out for yourself

Is Alice a bitch or what? Leave a Review and tell me what you think! (I own that Forever 21 dress it's really pretty, and thats the best way I could describe it)

-Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own this book just some Fanfic. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 6

"God, Bella; I didn't think you were like the others, but I guess not." She said. She probably thought that I was the one making the proposition, not Edward. "Alice it's not what you think." I explained to her, but I could tell she wasn't having it. She went to her room and slammed the door. "Bella, it's ok, you don't need her." Edward said rubbing both of my shoulders and arms while whispering in my ear.

"Edward that's your sister and you're telling me not to worry about her? You're ridiculous." I went upstairs, and went into Alice's room. To my pleasure the door was unlocked, she was sitting on her bed crying, "What do you want Bella?" she asked. "Alice what's wrong I didn't do anything to upset you purposely." I said while rubbing her back. It was the only form of intimate heterosexual, gesture I could think of. "Bella, what were you thinking, Friday night getting into bed with Edward? At first I kept on blaming Edward, because well he's Edward, but you must've been asking for it, I just thought you, were different." She explained, I took her information as food for thought, something I didn't think would bother Alice; she started again "But at first when I did blame Edward I blamed him for corrupting you, I knew once you two had sex we wouldn't be friends anymore, and I thought you were my real friend, not like the other girls who only befriended me for Edwards' sake. And then you proved my point, by not calling me all weekend."

So that's what it was all about. All the friends Alice had always used her to get into bed with Edward, and she thought I was just another one of them. "Look Alice I'm sorry. I'm your friend ok, the only reason I slept with Edwar- let me rephrase that. The reason I slept in Edwards room, was because he told me the guest rooms were public orgies, and I heard you screaming Jaspers name, I didn't want to be the twat blocker, so Edward was my last resort." When I said she was screaming Jasper's name she turned so red she looked a little pink, "ok so then why were you half naked and flushed when we walked in?" Oops, I think she saw a little too much, "Well Edward was being Edward." I hoped that was the only answer I needed to be off the hook. She gave me another breath taking hug, literally and she said "Bella I'm so glad your back." She paused, doubt filling in her face. "So was it you who offered the friends with benefits deal?" she asked. "No that's not something I would want to do." She got happy again, and gave me another hug. "Bella, spend the night." She asked a little bit demanding, but I could live with that. "Um, thanks, but no thanks; Every time I stay here something always happens to me. I have to get home any way; I have to cook dinner for Charlie and the Tramp

Alice gave me a whole lot of bags, "What's this for" a little confused at all of this crap. "it's the cloths that we bought, you forgot them in here." "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I descended down the steps and spotted Edward lounging on the couch watching some sports shit. When I was almost at the door, he stopped me holding me by the wrist. "Where are you going? I wanted to start being friends, right here, right now." "I want to be friends too. But the only thing is we don't want to be friends in the same way." By the time I was done he was towering over me. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. That was too easy; something's not sitting with me well. He hugged me goodbye and gave me a peck on my lips. What the fuck. He was up to something and I was going to find out.

When I got home there was an envelope with my name on it, I recognized Jake's chicken scratch on it. I opened it, tearing the envelope into pieces. Thank god it was typed, because it would be hard reading it, if It wasen't

_Bella,_

_I've been lonely, and I need a friend to talk to. Charlie says you haven't been home lately so I probably thought I wouldn't catch you. Meet me afterschool tomorrow at the Café we used to go to with Charlie, when we were kids. I have something I need to tell you._

_Love, Jake _

The letter surprised me; Charlie knew I was missing. That was the real shocker. Since the slut was here. I cooked the simplest meal I could think of which was spaghetti and meatballs. I took my plate into my room, and did my homework; ironically Spanish was the easiest, because Jessica would always say some random shit to me, and we were only allowed to speak in Spanish. I went to bed around 10 and slept until my dreams took a turn for the worst. And this particular dream was worse.

_It always started when I woke up. Edward was staring at my body. A minute later I was completely naked, so was Edward. I crawled underneath the sheets to find Edwards dick fitfully in my mouth. I started sucking it. Up and down licking the tip, making sure all the pre-cum was licked off. "Bella, fuck I'm going to Cum. I was back on eyelevel with Edward, It was the way he was eating me out, the way his tongue lapped around my Clit, made me orgasm twice within 30 seconds. He came back up, and lifted me on top of him, so I was straddling him. I was riding him, bouncing on his hard shaft while he reached up to play with, my nipples. "Bella… Bella are you okay"_

The more I became lucid, the huskier the voice got. "WHAT!" I screamed, at no one in particular; it was Charlie. "Bells you were screaming, I thought you were being murdered, were, you having a nightmare, you're all sweaty" I just stared at him not even answering him, a little upset, that the dream was over, it was getting good. He walked out my room and muttered "What am I going to do with that child." Like he not even low.

Since it was already 5 in the morning, I got up surprised that I slept through the dream, and took a long ass shower. I decided to dry my hair, only to the point where it was a little wet, if I got sick that would be a good reason not to go to school. I put on jeans, a black hoodie, and matching Vans, to reflect my mood. When I got to school I was one of the first kids in English. I talked to that Asian kid I met the first day of school and learned that his name is Eric. He was no better than Mike in the clingy department, but he was a better person overall.

He walked me to Government, and that was a boor, followed by trig and Spanish with this stupid bitch Jessica. By time lunch came I was done with Jessica. She kept on talking about stupid shit no one gave two fucks about. I walked outside about to walk to my truck, when someone called my name. Oh great it was James. I walked to where he was, which was on the football field. "Hey Bella, are you alone." Ok I was officially scared right now. "No Jessica is waiting for me." I told him. Little white lies don't hurt anybody. He grabbed my tiny biceps, while throwing me on the ground. He pinned me by my shoulders, and started shaking me. What the fuck was wrong with this psycho? "Why won't you talk to me Bella?" he asked. "Why won't you get the Fuck off of me" I said putting up a fight. Not really working because he was twice my size.

I guess my words were persuasive because he got off me and landed next to me. But the only problem was that it wasn't my words. It was His fists. Jacob came to save me. A couple swings and a bloody nose later. James was on the floor and I had to pry Jacob off of him. I walked Jacob back to my truck and checked for bruises. "Jake what're you doing here?" that's something I had to ask him. He didn't even go here. "I came to talk to you, change of plans; I couldn't go to the café something came up." Thank god something came up or I wouldn't have been here. "So what is it you need to tell me?" I asked. "Well we've been friends, for over 13 years or so, well I kind of want to be more than friends. Bella I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Jacob loves Bella. Is he for real. I think so. What was that whole hug and a kiss goodbye about I guess he wants to be more than friends, but it's too late for all that bullshit. Jacob already got the prize. You know what they say Early bird Catches the Worm!**

**-Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What?" I asked.

Jacob was off limits. He couldn't love me; we grew up together. He saw me age, and go through puberty.

"Bella...I think I... might love you. He said losing all the confidence he once had. I did love Jacob; but I loved him like a brother, or a shoulder to cry on

"I'm sorry Jake. But you know you're like a brother to me."

I didn't mention the part about him being a shoulder to cry on, because I thought that would be a little fucked up. He sighed "I understand" he said. I felt a twinge of regret, for telling him how I felt, but I couldn't tell him a lie.

I didn't realize that Jake had left. Poor Jacob. My mind wondered to what had just happened. James was still out there. Loose, and Mad. And to tell you the truth, I was scared as hell. My mind went back to that Saturday morning; when I was safe in Edwards's arms. That's when I figured maybe Edward can help me with the little problem I had, named James.

What came across my mind next was horrid. I had made my own proposition. Giving Edward and I the opportunity to be 'friends', for my protection. I couldn't believe myself for what I was thinking. But who was I kidding. I almost kissed Edward's feet when he said we should be friends with benefits. But I needed Edward more than ever now; and I was going to do whatever it took

I walked in to Biology, before the bell rang. To my surprise, and pleasure, Edward was already there. I practically ran up to him, almost knocking him out of his seat.

He steadied himself on his chair; and braced me while he was at it. I started

"Edward do you still want to be friends?" his eyes lit up but he kept his overall facial expression composed. I put my finger to his lips, so he wouldn't interrupt me. I continued. "I don't want to do this, but I need you, to keep me safe."

I could tell he was confused, his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. He began to sit up a little more interested. He began to ask questions. Panic filling in his voice.

"What do you need me to protect you from?" The bell rung and kids started filling in the classroom. We did our lab in silence, leaving this conversation, for a more appropriate time.

When the period was over Edward took my wrist and dragged me out to the parking lot.

"What do you mean, you need my protection." He asked again, a little out of frustration.

"James. He attacked me, at lunch." I showed him some minor bruises he left down my arms. It was nothing serious, But it was enough to make Edward punch my fucking car window, and break that shit.

"Edward! What the fuck." I asked kind of annoyed. Now I had to drive that shit home, looking like a convict who stole a car. But since I'm Chief Swan's daughter, thankfully no one would care.

"I'm going to fucking Kill him." He said beyond pissed, he was pacing around, pulling on his coppery locks.

I grabbed his hands trying to calm him down. But the hand he punched my window with was gushing blood.

"My god, Edward you're bleeding. Let me at least take you to the nurse." I pleaded, terrified for no apparent reason.

He looked at me resignedly. "Just take me home. Carlisle should be there to bandage me up."

Obviously since we couldn't leave my truck there, afraid something bad would happen, we took it all the way to his house. I was embarrassed because. My old ass truck kept on groaning and making noises, children and dogs would run away from. Edward kept his eyes on the road even though he wasn't driving.

When we got to his house, there was a black Mercedes in the drive-way that I haven't seen before. I was guessing that was Carlisle, or whoever that is. He walked me to the front door, unlocking it with his key

"Carlisle… Esme…?" Edward shouted.

A couple second later, a more mature Edward walked out in a pristine, white lab coat. He looked like Edward's father. Emerald eyes and Coppery hair slicked back. Edward showed him his still bleeding hand. It was gushing blood at this time.

"Dad this is Isabella Swan, she drove me home"

"Isabella, it's so nice to meet you, Alice told me a lot about you, while we were gone"

"I prefer Bella, but it's so nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen" I hope it was Mr. Cullen. Because I didn't want to make myself look the fool. Edward told his father he was trying to impress, by smashing in glasses without bleeding; leaving out the part about James trying to hurt me.

He joined me on the couch half an hour later, sitting next to me… staring at me

"We should get you back to school." He said getting up, giving me his left hand, the one that's not broken.

"We can't go back, there" I pleaded

"Why not?" he asked, frustration lingering in his voice. Was he that eager to get rid of me? He took me upstairs in his room and sat me on his bed. He kneeled in front of me asking again why we shouldn't go back to school. If I wasn't so scared, I would've probably have been turned on.

"Right now I have gym with him, and if I go back he might try something." I explained. Holding back tears that were about to fall. When did start to become a whiny bitch. Back in Arizona James would've been done with by now, and I would've been safe… But not anymore, it seems we're no longer in Arizona. The tears shed and Edward picked me up and cradled me. Maybe being the damsel in distress wasn't such a bad idea.

He started cooing, me to sleep, lately since I've been so sleep deprived, I fell straight to sleep in Edwards arms

**Edward's Point of View**

Her breathing evened out; I could tell she was sleeping by now. Bella was special to me, it was strange because I usually don't keep the trash I sleep with, but I didn't sleep with Bella. Yet. She was going to be my next conquest. And then maybe I won't want her anymore. I took off her hoodie, and Vans, and then laid her on my bed

I decided taking off her bra would make her more comfortable. I mean she wouldn't mind we are friends. I looked at the tag on her bra 36C. Not bad. I got into bed with her and laid my head on her breast. I kissed the side of her Nipple, and knew that tonight was the night

* * *

**Next chapter will be better promise**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View**

I finally felt fully rested, I felt as though I've been on a journey, and finally reached my destination. I felt good. I looked at the alarm clock next to Edward's bed and found out it was a little after 7 pm. I tried to get up but Edward just held on to me tighter, his face, buried in my chest. The old me would have _acted_ like it was a problem, but I decided to embrace it, accept the fact that I'm as horny as Edward when I'm near him. Maybe even hornier.

I pried his arms off of me and went to Alice's room to see if she was there, I knocked and she told me to come in.

"Hey Alice, is it ok if I stay here for the night? Charlie left a note saying he'll be gone until tomorrow night. And I don't like staying home by myself" I said rushing out the words, hoping that she says yes. That house is old and I can't tell the difference, from when the house creaks by itself, or when there's an intruder.

"Sure, you know you're always welcome here…But are you ok staying by yourself here… me and Emmett are going to Jasper, and Rosie's house, and Edwards probably looking for his next "conquest." She said scoffing, and putting up air quotes when she said conquest.

"Esme would be home, and she wouldn't mind so it's up to you. We'll be back really late so your not going to be alone all night just for an hour or two." She said sympathetically. My options were one: Go home alone, with the possibility of being butchered to death, or two: Be alone with people I don't know. Butchered seems like the way to go.

To be sure I went to Edward's room. He was lying down with his MacBook, looking up with a grin when he saw me. He shut his lap top and motioned for me to sit on his bed. I walked to his bed and sat down. I didn't realize he was naked, the sheets barely covering his parts, making an Abercrombie model look bad.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asked, leaning back, pulling me on his lap. He was hard, and he was turning me on.

"That's what I came here to ask you." I said, rocking back and forward, teasing him. He sighed in pleasure motivating me. If he wants to try and tease me, I'll hit him where it hurts. I kept up my motion doing it discreetly, in little movements

"Well Alice isn't going to be home till late at night, and I don't want to be here all by myself. Well anyway will you be here to keep me company." I said in a pleading tone, putting on the best desperate face I could conjure up. At this time my hands were roaming all over his chest, making hi moan softly.

Before he got excited, and this whole thing back fires in my face, I got up and walked towards the door. He pinned me to the door and used his bandaged hand to hold my hands above my head. He started palming my breasts with his right

Poor child; he thought that his week little bandaged hand would hold me still. I wiggled out of his hold and ran into the kitchen. I was in hysterics when I got down there. I got a glass of water to calm me down, until Edward decided to scare the shit out of me. He started tickling me like a fucking child, and I laughed descending on the floor while Edward kept up his tactics.

He put on some jeans, which looked really good on him, but kept off his shirt, reminding me how much I wanted him.

"You're going to clean this up Edward?" A voice said. It was too deep to be Alice's so I'm guessing it belonged to Esme. Edward got up in lightning speed grabbing paper towels. I got up slowly with a smile, which said I mean no harm.

"I'll clean it up I spilled it not Edward" I explained. Taking the napkins and cleaning it quickly, before I could hear any protests or complains.

"You must be Bella." Esme said with a smile, extending her hand out for a shake. Took her hand and nodded, timidly not wanting to say something, that would expose my arousal, towards the half-naked Edward in the room. She left the room and closed a door to a room softly.

"Edward I'm going home to get cloths"

"I'll go with you. It's dark outside, I'll be your protection" he said, walking behind me, out the door.

"Hey stripper, you going to put on a shirt?" I asked, what the fuck was wrong with him?

"No. The amount of blood in my dick is keeping my entire body warm." I can't believe he just said that I'm officially wet. He started walking away from my truck going to his car. He saw my facial expression, and told me weren't taking my truck. When I got in his car he turned up the heat to full blast.

"It's hot like hell in here. Turn that shit down." I complained

"Take off your shirt" he said glancing at my erect nipples.

"I would, but I left my bra at your house, so you're fucked out of luck." I said turning down the heat. Half an hour or so later, we arrived at my house and I told Edward I would just be a minute.

**Edward's Point of View**

It would have been a sin not to watch her ass. I looked at the neon lights on the dashboard's clock it was 11 to 8. By the time we get back to my place. Esme would be asleep and I would get to fuck Bella senseless. She had an hourglass figure, a figure that's going to be testing the limits of my cock

She came back in my car winded from running

"Bella, has anyone told you, you had a fat ass?" her cheeks were turning red. Maybe a feature I'm going to miss, when I toss her away. I patted my lap motioning for her to get on. She gave me a puzzled look. I patted my lap again.

"I don't know what you want; do you want road head or something?" She said puzzled. The thought of Bella sucking me off, was enough for me to stoke my hard on, through my jeans; not even caring that Bella was watching.

"No I want you to sit on my lap" I told her.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked "I don't want to die" she looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Don't forget that you agreed to be my special friend" I said rubbing her thighs. She got out of the car, and came over to my side of the car. She was really going to do it; she keeps surprising me by the day. She opened the door and sat on my lap. Making my cock very happy.

"So how is this going to work?" She asked

"You tell me you're the one who's driving". I said she started the car and drove off. While she was driving I grabbed her hips and started rocking her back and forward. After a while she started to move her hips, in sync with mines, moaning my name.

"Fuck…Edward" she moaned

"…Bella oh yess I can't wait to get you in my bed" did I just let that slip. Fuck

"No you asshole, I almost crashed your fucking car!" thank god I thought I wouldn't get her in my bed.

"Eh, no harm, no foul." She turned to look at me, shocked. She got out of the car and went to the passenger seat.

"You know I'm still pretty hard, and road head, is still on my mind." I offered she slapped me on my bare chest leaving a red mark, she was feisty too. She just gets better, and better. Maybe she could stay… I chuckled internally at the joke I made. As if.

When we got back to my house Bella was sleeping. Fuck this bitch wasn't easy. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. I laid her down on the kitchen island, so I can get her shit from my car. When I got back to the kitchen, Bella was gone. I went to Alice's room and she wasn't there. When I walked in the room; Bella was on my bed naked waiting for me.

"Fuck me Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Bella might do the deed. Maybe if you could write a FUCKING review thinks would be much more interesting. Hugs and kisses though I still love you guys. But seriously write a fucking review**

**-Love, CookieMonsta866143 :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thank you so much for being patient with me. They posted the January syllabus and midterms are coming up, there's a lot on my mind, and i never wrote anything like this so just remember to write a review;) and try to enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't have to tell him twice. He walked over to me seductively. He planted kisses along my collarbone; letting them linger down to my chest. He went down on me; the first swipe of his tongue earning a moan, encouraging him to do more. My hands crept into his hair. Urging him to go deeper. He sucked on my clit, making me orgasm. He licked up all the cream I left and traveled his way back up to my nipples

"I don't know how I forgot about these." Edward said, playing with my nipples with his tongue. He bit down on my right nipple, turning all the pain into pleasure.

He took off his cloths, letting his probing erection spring free. He found his way to my entrance; instead he played with my clit, with his big cock. If these ministrations, had me moaning the lords name; who's name will I be screaming, when Edward decides to defile me with that huge cock, he has. He inched his dick, to my opening sliding his dick up and down, my clit, making me orgasm at the breath-taking sensation.

Finally he penetrated me, earning a moan so loud, I was relieved to find out that Edward's parent's rooms weren't on this floor. He grabbed my hips and started pounding into me, making the headboard hit into the wall. After a while he started grunting; I felt his cock start to expand.

"Edward… don't cum inside me. I want you to cum in my mouth." I moaned breathlessly. He took his pulsating dick out of me and pushed it in my mouth. I squeezed it between my palate and tongue, making him cum, I swallowed it greedily. It tasted better than Jake's.

When I was 15 I would give Jacob blowjobs every night, when I visited Charlie. When I first did it, Jake had just turned 16 and I gave it to him as a birthday present. After that it became a nightly thing. We started doing everything, without doing _everything. _We even started to take showers together. In fact Jacob was the one who gave me my first dildo. He said it would be my gift when I was all alone in Arizona.

Edward slid out of my mouth, and rested his head on my chest; ready to fall asleep. Men.

"With that mouth, you're going to have to give me a real nice blowjob." He said lyng on top of me; burying his face in my chest, for the second time that night.

~New Girl~

Edward was heavy as hell, he was constricting my airways. He had all his weight on me and I even felt how hard he was, on my lower thigh. I tried pushing him off me with my little bitch arms, but he wouldn't budge. For a second I considered kneeing him in his man hood, but I knew that would backfire somehow so I bit him

"Fuck Bella, I didn't know you could be so kinky." He chuckled. He got off of me and headed into his bathroom. I wrapped his sheets around me and crept into Alice's room. It was a little before 6:30 so she was still sleeping. So I went back into Edward's room, waiting until he came out the shower.

When he came out of the bathroom he was completely naked. He walked in front of me, and his already there erection was right in front of my face.

My mouth salivated; he was just so tempting

"So Bella… What cha going to do." He said inching closer to my face. Opened my mouth surprising him, but I only intended on faking a yawn.

"Going to take a shower." I said

"Cam I come with you" he asked

"You just took a shower jackass"

"Well I was jerking off" he said bluntly. As much as I would love him in the shower with me I never really appealed to the idea of 'shower sex'

"Not my problem." I said dropping the sheets and going into his bathroom

After taking my shower and replaying the events of how I was de-virginitiesd last night I went to find a set of cloths on Edwards' rumpled bed. What the fuck was this? It was summer cloths, and they were Alice's. A second later Edward came in. he sat next to the cloths staring up at me.

"The fuck is this… and where the hell is my cloths." I ranted

"Well, you're going to wear these today so hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving in a half an hour." He clapped at me like I was his bitch.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wear this." But to tell you the truth the outfit was really cute. It was a V neck tank tops, short shorts, and some grey Chucks. But we are in the middle of nowhere; where the temperature was freezing.

"I'm not your sex slave, I'm not wearing this shit." I said. He pulled my towel off, and shoved Alice's too small shit in my hand. I reluctantly changed and he groaned loudly.

"I cannot wear this"

"Fuck, Bella" he practically ripped my clothes off and threw me on the bed. He ravaged me, kissing me. He started unbuttoning Alice's shorts. He stripped me down until I was naked. The door busted open. Here comes hurricane Alice.

"Edward you bastard, that was my favorite tank." She said crying hysterically, while hitting him with her tote. Talk about a cock blocker.

"I'm trying to have a good fuck here!" he screamed at Alice. Harsh for Alice, but a wakeup call for me. I was nothing but a "good" fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. But the worst part of all of this was I was slowly falling for him, just like all of his other "good fucks."

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading seems like Jakey and Bells have a "past" I know this chapter was short but I have a lot on my mind. suggestions would be nice. I'm kind of stuck i need something dramatic to happen. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey babes! I'm sorry I didn't post sooner I would give you all these excuses but I was just being a lazy jack ass. But what would make me write faster is some reviews. They motivate me. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

I've been hiding from the Cullen's all week. I'm falling in love with him. And I'm falling hard. Unfortunately there's no one there to break my fall. For some unknown reason, Jessica is mad at me, and isn't talking to me. Don't get me wrong, I've been at peace without her, but I just feel that my world is turning into compete shit.

I'm avoiding my best friend, because she might remind me of her hot asshole brother, who, by the way I'm in love with. Since I can't see Edward, James might come at me again, and I can't get Jacob because now all of a sudden he hates me. It's not my fault that I don't love you! Like dead ass grow the fuck up!

I'm just so frustrated with everything right now. I'm just going to go home, draw a bath, and sleep. Because right now I'm just so sick, and tired, of everything fucking up.

When I went home, another problem was waiting for me

"Hey sexy!" Charlie's whore was here; but no Charlie

"I hope you don't mind but my daughter is sleeping in your bed" Daughter? What the fuck. She was less than 10 years older than me.

"Does my dad know you have a daughter?"

"Oh I'm going to tell him tonight." What the hell did she mean. How long have they been together? I was beyond irritated and pissed at this point.

"How long have you two been going out?" I asked exasperated.

"Um. How the hell am I supposed to know? Who the hell do I look like? Fucking Cupid" she said. I turned on my heel, and just walked away. What Charlie sees in her? The world may never know.

I went to my room disgusted at the sight of this fucking baby. Call me a cold heartless bitch but Charlie didn't deserve this. The baby was cute and all, but my dad didn't need all this baggage from a gold digging whore, who wants nothing but a fuck. Kind of like Edward.

Edward

I sat at my desk writing pros and cons of Edward:

**Cons **

A player of course

Vain

Full of himself; that's sort of vain but come on that should count as like 10 cons

Selfish

Arrogant. Ostentatious. Basterd

**Pros**

Sexy as fuck

I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash, by my desk. I started stripping. I wrapped a towel around me and stared at the baby.

"What are you looking at?" I snarled at it. She just stared back. I saw such innocence in her grassy eyes. I saw a person. Not Knowing of, one night stands, or friends with benefits. Just a whole lot of unknown colors, and maybe even cookie monster from Sesame Street.

I prepared my bath and doused myself with the luxury of warmth and lavender. In about 10 minutes I was out like a light.

I woke up and surprisingly the water was a little warm I've been sleeping for 3 hours and I was still tired. I changed into a bathroom that Renée bought me. It was white and mid-thigh. But it was still soft and warm.

When I walked into m room I saw Edward on my bed cradling Amanda's mini.

"I never knew you were 16 and pregnant Bella" he said annoying the living shit out of me, not even 10 seconds into the conversations.

I cut to the chase "What the fuck do you want"

"Just imagine; if I ever got you knocked up. Which I won't I promise you; imagine our daughter looking like this" he said completely oblivious to the question I just asked. Where the fuck was all this shit coming from?

He continued "My green eyes, your soft brown hair, your cute little button nose, and lastly those ravishing lips. Meant to be wrapped around a cock." I scrunched up my face in possible horror. It was mostly because he was thinking of our hypothetical daughter, sucking someone off.

Just then my savior came into the room.

"Bella your dad said yes, pack your bags!" she said enthusiastically. She peeped Edward and Amanda's mini me on my bed.

"Oh I forgot, your cousin or whoever that chick is wants her baby."

"Tell her bitch ass to get it herself. I'm not her Nanny." I said kind of pissed off that we were a couple people short of a fucking party in my damn room. Alice repeated what I said and Edward gave Alice the baby to hold in the meantime.

"So back to the question what I fucking want is you… I understand that you're mad at me for a reason I don't know, but I miss, fucking you." He said grabbing my arm and pulling me in between his legs. He untied my bathrobe, and continued, leaving me naked, and exposed.

He started caressing the side of my torso. "I miss your tight wet pussy, and these firm breast", he said licking my nipple, making me wet.

"This fat ass" he said rubbing my ass

"These thighs", he said licking the insides of them, close to my pussy but not quite there. I straddle him while he was sitting. Honestly missing him. He started sucking on my collarbone, most likely giving me a hickey.

I backed up off of him. Edward isn't going to be there when I fall, so I have to opt out of this shitty relationship.

"Edward, I can't do this with you. If sex is what you want get it from someone else, but leave me out of this shit ok." I said agitatedly.

"Awe why the sudden change of heart? You know you want me Bella. You want me bad." Said Edward.

"Ya but can I say the same about you. I mean nothing to you. All you want from me is something I can't give to you."

"I can give you anything you want. Just tell me what position" he said with a wink; sending me over the edge. I pushed him to the window, knowing that's the way he came through, because Charlie would never let him in past the living room couch.

Before he climbed out he told me I would be back. Just when he was about to leave, he blew a fake kiss and said love you babe, catch you later.

"But I won't, and he doesn't" I mumbled to myself

The last thing I remember was being knocked out on the edge of my bed

**Edward's Point of View**

I was such a fucking idiot; I was starting too actually like her. Love, not so much. I don't do love. Even Rose kind of liked her, so that's got to mean something. I was outside in my car waiting for Alice; she came to my car and tapped on the window.

"I packed Bella's things in here. I know she's not coming but I want to give you her stuff, so when she cools off, she can have it." There was a long pause but she continued.

"I heard what you guys were talking about…I left when you started showing provocative public displays of affection…" she whispered but then she got mad.

"If you fuck this up for me, I'll make it my dying wish that you get what you deserve, because you're an arrogant, selfish basterd, who only cares about himself!" she said to me. I took that as a threat because I never seen her this upset, more upset when I broke of the heels to her 5,000 dollar Louboutin's .

Without any other words, she left and went back into Bella's house. I drove home thinking of all the possible ways I can make up for my dickhead behavior. I thought until I arrived at my house. I could hear my family, so I went to the backdoor, and used the back steps, the quickest way to avoid my family.

I went to my room, duffel bag in tow and sat on my bed, head in hands. I needed to relieve some tension so I turned on my Mac and watched some porn. Hour and a half later porn got me nowhere.

The freak inside me triggered an idea I went to Bella's duffel bag and sneaked a peek inside. I only saw shirts jeans shoes… and some purple lingerie. I knew we would meet again.

I made sure my door was locked. I turned on my lamp, and got naked. My cock wasn't restricted anymore. I pictured Bella riding my cock, in this skimpy piece of cloth. I envisioned her moans of ecstasy and how she would scream out my name in pleasure. I came, and it was just all over the place. I haven't had sex for weeks, and this was just pure bliss. I looked at the clock and it said it only took me 5 minutes.

Not caring about the mess; I fell asleep, as I dreamed a dream, starring Bella as the leading lady.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to post sooner but no guarantees. But reviews would definitely help :)**

**- Love, CookieMonsta8666143**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys...I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm done with this story. This story isn't working out. It's not going anywhere and I'm just wasting your time. I'm going against everything I believe in, which is perseverance, but I didn't think this through. I've been thinking about doing this for a while, but I fucked up..Bad and I feel like I've failed as an "author" and I failed you guys as the readers. I'm so sorry but this story is so shitty. But This next story I'm writing is thought out and it's called "A Matter of Trust". I feel bad... Guilty even but I would be wrong to waste your time, with my bullshit. I hope you understand.

-Love, CookieMonsta8666143 :(

P.S. I don't really deserve your love though.


End file.
